A Ninja is Born
A Ninja is Born, incorrectly titled as A Birth of Traitors, is the sixteenth episode of the tenth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, and the 155th episode overall. The title of the episode made a reference to 1937 film and the 2018 remake, A Star is Born. In this episode, Twilight's hopes of keeping her Trivia Trot winning streak alive are waylaid when she is paired up with Pinkie Pie, who has never been to a trivia night before. Meanwhile, the Ninja have overheard that Nya is pregnant, but Garmadon got embarrassed when one of the Ninja is going to have children. Plot An egg experimentation At the Secret lab of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Zane is experimenting the reproduction of the chicken egg using the microscope, with Lloyd questions about the spot on the yolk, which is the germinal disk, where the embryo was located. While Lloyd gathers to find the male chicken, along with Cole, which is later to be Wu’s pet, Zane explains the reason of experimenting the egg, because one of the Ninja is going to have an offspring. After finding out who is going to have a baby, Jay was shocked that Nya is going to have a child. Trivia Trot At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle is so excited for Trivia Trot—a competitive game of trivia questions and answers—the next day, as well as the thought of her third consecutive Trivia Trot victory, that she only communicates with Spike in the form of trivia answers in order to "stay in the zone". The next day, Spike accompanies Twilight to the Hay Burger restaurant where Trivia Trot is being held, and Twilight goes into extensive detail on the game's rules. Inside the restaurant, multiple ponies have appeared to participate in Trivia Trot, some of whom are long-time participants—including Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunburst, Fluttershy, Maud Pie, and Mudbriar—and Twilight has compiled data on each of their trivia strengths and weaknesses in anticipation of being partnered with one of them. However, Pinkie Pie, who has never participated before, also shows up to participate, causing Twilight to panic at the possibility of being partnered with her and her Trivia Trot winning streak being jeopardized. Trivia Trot hostess Granny Smith selects the game's teams—Sunburst with Cranky Doodle Donkey, Applejack with Dr. Hooves, Rainbow Dash with Matilda, Fluttershy with Bulk Biceps, and Maud Pie with Mudbriar—leaving Twilight to be paired with Pinkie Pie. Despite Twilight's concerns about her winning streak, Pinkie is happy and excited just to play as her partner. Spike also volunteers to keep score during the game. In pursuit of victory As the game gets underway, Pinkie Pie immediately starts giving incorrect answers, causing her and Twilight to fall to last place. Twilight tries her best to pick up the slack, but Pinkie serves as a constant distraction with her fidgeting, growling stomach, and overall inattentiveness. During the snacks/bathroom break, Twilight confides in Spike that Pinkie is holding her back from getting her third consecutive win, but she does not want to hurt Pinkie's feelings. Spike suggests that Twilight focus on herself rather than Pinkie, but Twilight decides to focus on the other teams instead. When the game resumes, Twilight focuses less on answering questions and more on getting the other teams deducted points or penalized for breaking the rules. As a result of Twilight's strict enforcement of the rules, Sunburst is disqualified from the game when Cranky is caught sleeping. In addition, she refuses to let Pinkie attempt to answer any questions, even those Pinkie knows the answers to. As the game progresses, Twilight perceives Pinkie Pie as more and more of a hindrance to her winning the game, and she sees the much more knowledgeable Sunburst as a potential replacement. Twilight tricks Pinkie into breaking the rules and getting herself disqualified from the game. With both of their teammates disqualified, Twilight and Sunburst form a new team together, much to Pinkie's disappointment. The worst teammate Noticing Twilight's frazzled state, Sunburst takes over answering all the following questions and refuses to let Twilight answer any, just like how Twilight treated Pinkie Pie earlier. This causes tension between the two, and Sunburst—not wanting to let his correct-answer percentage drop any lower—tries to trick Twilight into getting herself disqualified. Twilight quickly catches on, however, and chastises Sunburst for trying to trick her. When Sunburst apologizes for the deception, Twilight feels guilty for doing the same thing to Pinkie. As Sunburst teams up again with the now awake Cranky Doodle, Twilight apologizes to Pinkie Pie for letting her obsession with winning get the best of her. Pinkie adds that even if she did not know the answer to every question, they still could have had fun together. Twilight decides to forget about her third consecutive win and offers to let Pinkie be her partner again, even if it means resetting their current score to zero. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Bulk Biceps - Michael Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cranky Doodle Donkey - Richard Newman *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Mudbriar - Adam Kirschner *Nurse #1 - Chiara Zanni *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *A Ninja is Born (Transcript) Trivia *This episode got confirmed that Nya is pregnant. As Jay proposes Nya to be his Yang, it means that she is going to have a baby, one day. *This is the first appearance of Cranky Doodle Donkey since "Two Lies, One Truth." *This episode marks the debut appearance of Wu’s Chicken, although this character makes a full debut in the original Ninjago episode, "Wasted True Potential". *This is the second episode to reference "Twilighting" after "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes". *Rarity doesn’t appear in this episode at all. *Garmadon said "Once Green, always Green", when realising that someone is pregnant. This may be a callback to "The Weakest Link". Errors *For a split second, Jay is wearing the Hunted Gi. *When Lloyd was chased by Wu’s chicken, his eyes were black instead of green. Gallery A_Ninja_is_Born_Title_Card.png